Lucinda Mea Lovelace
"You don't own me." Lucinda Mea Lovelace '''is a very free spirit. The perfect balance between soft happiness and bad ass bitch. Her laid back personally made it easy for her to make friends. But her take-no-shit attitude also made it easy to get enemies. Schooling and Work Luce almost went down the homeschooled route when she first moved, but decided to just finish her current year that way before enrolling in SAH the following year. Her academics are pretty well rounded, not exceeding at much besides art and history. On rare occasions she will skip class with Cas, if she can afford it. Though usually a he drags him to class with Lysander's help. A couple weeks after her transfer she found work at Leigh's shop after school. And a month or so after enrolling, she joined the photography club and yearbook committee. Now she is usually found toting a camera everywhere she goes. Appearance Luce has a pretty petite build. Being only 5ft tall and roughly 150 lbs, she's a small girl. Though she usually straightens it, her hair is naturally wavy, almost curly, and reaches just passed her shoulders. Her ebony hair and bright cobalt blue eyes give her a striking appearance, despite her softer curves. She used to work on her family farm back in Florida,so she has a bit of lean muscle along her arms and abdomen. With her love of art, she usually has paint and/or ink smeared over her hands and caked under her bitten nails. Her complexion is usually soft pale, but gets a light tan in the summer months. That is about when her very light freckles over her shoulders and down her arms get more noticeable. She also has a bellybutton piercing. (Other piercings pending) Relationships '''Castiel- Considering that the first words she ever said to him were, "Move your ass, bitch boy," they didn't start out on the right foot.But she was far too high and agitated to care. Nathaniel had just completely crushed her mellow and she needed some chill time. They gradually got closer thanks to having classes together. Now they are best described as Besties. Through and through. Even when romantically involved, they are and always will be best friends. Lysander- The final member of their trio. Best friends. He's the one she goes to when she needs logical advice or someone to rant to. They initially met on Luce's first day, she caught a taxi at the same time as him, he of course let her take it. She didn't think anything of him, until she saw him and Cas eating lunch together a whole later, and decided to introduce herself. She liked him, he was calm and didn't seem to mind that we still smelt like weed. Nathaniel- They were not on the best terms in the beginning. After getting bitched out by him for showing up first day high as a kite, she realized he was way too much of a stiff to mix with her life.Only after he had his big transformation did they get along better. She appreciates his more blunt attitude. Kentin- Even through they were kind of friends before, once Luce moved they hardly hung out anymore. Mostly because, where Luce is, Cas isn't far behind. Now Luce does occasionally make time to talk and just hang out for a little bit. Armin- That is her game homie. Luce doesn't play many games, but the few she does play, she's right there with Armin. She first had any interest in him from his game and anime references. this piqued her and soon they would just talk about what they were into. Now that just get high( head canon Armin is a pot head), and play the fuck out of some games and watch anime. Alexy- Gay boy! Literally what Luce calls him sometimes. That's her boy, her homie. Luce will Ride or Die for him. They have already determined that if he was straight or Luce had a weiner, they would be together. They also agreed that if neither are married by 35, they will just get platonically married. Trivia * I think you would know what to put in trivia. Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M Category:Castiel